Fil:Écorce d'Aulne/@comment-32895935-20190216114219/@comment-30390342-20190216124259
Salut ! :3 Bien et toi ? :D Là, tu me poses une sacré colle, le cas de Fernsong, ses sœurs et Cœur Cendré semblent assez casse-tête et difficile à résoudre :/ Cependant tout ce que je peux t'assurer c'est qu'ils ne sont pas nés après L'Epreuve d'Etoile de Ronce. C'est presque sûr ; il est probable que la fratrie soit né entre Le dernier espoir ''et ''L'Epreuve d'Etoile de Ronce ''(Ou même pendant ce livre ^^) car ils sont chatons puis apprentis dans ce dernier puis devienne guerrier dans le Cycle 6 - livre 1 : ''The Apprentice Quest's après il y en a des explications aux faits qu'il est dit, qu'elle soit ensemble : 1. La naissance n'est tout simplement pas apparu : Je m'explique, pour moi, c'est la plus probable, la fratrie apparaîssent la première fois comme chaton, dans L'Epreuve d'Etoile de Ronce, mais il est possible que leur naissance n'a pas été décrite dans le livre car un Hors-Série traite de beaucoup de choses du point d'un personnage habituellement non-protagoniste principal et sur un période pouvant être longue, l'accouchement a pu être omis (C'est le cas de Petite Mauve et Petite Aurore dans La promesse de l'Elu ^^) -> D'ailleurs le moment où Coeur Cendré a été décrite comme pouvant étant enceinte se situe au tout début du livre, la naissance a du se faire dans les chapitres suivant ^^ 2. Erreur des Auteures -_- : C'est probable comme situation, elles ont déjà fait tellement que bon ... Rien est impossible (Les meilleures resteront les problèmes d'allégeances entre Le secret de Croc Jaune ''et ''Le Cycle 1 ''(surtout les trois premiers livres)) 3. Chipie s'est trompé ... xD : Bah, d'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est Chipie qui a émis le fait qu'elle était enceinte dans le wiki, il est écrit : ''Daisy points out that she would '''probably' be expecting kits soon''. Probably signifie Probablement donc ça va dire qu'il y a de bonne chance qu'elle soit ensemble mais que le doute est possible ! (Genre Cendré a peut-être grossi ou chai'pas xD) 4. Fausse couche :/ : J'y crois que très peu mais c'est possible (on l'a déjà vu avec Ciel Clair :/), que tout simplement Cendré était enceinte et a fait une fausse couche, les Erins ont préféré omettre ce passage pour que ça "gêne" l'histoires du livre 5. Naissance tardive ? : Clairement impossible mais bon ... on sait jamais, dans L'Epreuve d'Etoile de Ronce, ''Cendré est peut-être enceinte de sa deuxième portée (Spot-Fly-Snap) même si ils n'apparaissent que dans ''River of Fire ''en tant que chaton, les Erins les ont peut-être oublié ^^' (Comme pour le cas de Petit Pomme dans ''Aurore) Bah, dans ce cas, les informations du wiki anglais sont plus fiables que celle des livres français (car les éditeurs/traducteurs français peuvent balayer plusieurs parties du livres (Clair de Lune ''avec inversion Étoile Filante et Écorce de Chêne)) donc on préfèra toujours les infos des anglais ^^ Super pour ''The Silent Thaw, vu que c'est du site anglais ça doit être bon, merci :DD Okk, très bien, si tu as d'autres problèmes sur le contenu, pages ou histoires du wiki et des persos, n'hésite pas à me les poser, it's my job ;D